Fading away
by Aira ni lights
Summary: This takes place a month after the Buu saga. Goku goes back to his usual trainning and sparring. A new man comes and trys to break their bond. Will he succeed? Keep reading to find out! Better summary on my page! REVIEW! GXCC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's a new story I've been wanting to publish for a while about Goku and Chichi so this is for all the Goku and Chichi fans out there! Well here we go! It takes place a month later after defeating Buu. **

**I do not own Dragon ball z in anyway! **

**Lonely**

The big bright sun was setting over Mount Paozu. Chichi was looking out the window from her room. It was yet another normal day without her family here. She would always see Goku go off with Piccolo to spar or with Vegeta, Gohan would leave to go see Videl, and her little Goten would always fly to Capsule Corps. to hang with Trunks. It was like that always. Never would there be a moment where they would all stay at home. The only time she would actually see them was in the morning and at night. Chichi walked over to the door of her and Goku's room. There was a picture of them when they were younger. Goku was grinning with his hand wrapped around Chichi's waist. Chichi was smiling brightly with her hands clasped together. They looked so happy, so in love. Chichi just stared at the picture as a tear ran down her cheek. What happen to those days? What happen to the friendly walks, the "I love you's", the hugs and kisses they would exchange whenever they would separate? It was just memories, memories from the past that would never return.

_Goku, what happened to that love?" _Chichi thought as she slowly moved dropped to the floor crying.

She couldn't pull herself together. It was just so hard, so hard to have to go through all of this throughout all of these years. She never regretted getting married to Goku at all. They had two wonderful sons that she loved dearly. It was just that Goku had Saiyan blood. It was just natural for him to spar all the time. Chichi dried her tears and slowly got up mumbling words under her breath.

" I should go walk outside, maybe it may help me get straighten up," Chichi said to herself as she walked down the stairs.

She passed through her sons rooms and through the kitchen. She opened the door, looking out. It was just a lovely sight. The sun setting was just a breathtaking sight. She absolutely loved to watch the sun set with Goku when they were younger. She sighed as she closed the door and began to walk through the forest area. Chichi felt a bit more calm than before. She heard a few birds still chirping and butterflies fluttering around her. She smiled and inhaled the pure air. The aroma of the flowers just lifted her spirits up. All sorts of colors jumped out at her.

_This is so nice," _She thought as she heard a sweet melody play.

She raised her head up and looked around. There was no one in sight!

_That's strange," _Chichi thought as she followed the music playing.

Chichi followed the sound until she could hear it clearly. She moved some of the tall grass out of her face. Then she saw him, a brown haired man with bright shiny blue green eyes. He was playing a flute, laying underneath a tall tree filled with apples.

_Wow he's…," _Chichi began think in her mind as the man spotted her staring at him.

He looked a little alarmed at first but then after getting a good look at Chichi smiled, putting his hand up into the air greeting her.

" What's a beautiful woman like you wandering around here?" the man said as he got up from where he was sitting.

Chichi shyly walked out of the grass looking down to the ground.

" Nothing just walking around," Chichi replied as she felt something painful on her left shoulder.

It was that scar Goku had made the first night they were together. Chichi still didn't understand the meaning of it but Goku said that it united them. That they would be together forever.

" Miss are you ok?" the man asked as he stepped closer to her.

He took a glimpse at her shoulder. She had a scar glowing from her shoulder.

_No it can't be, she's united with someone already! _The man thought as he looked at Chichi's face and body.

_She's beautiful," _the man thought_ but she is already with someone else," _

Chichi looked over at the man as she asked " Excuse me, what's your name?"

The man turned his face to look at her and said " Kyu,"

" Oh well it was nice meeting you Kyu," Chichi said and then said " I have to go now,"

Chichi turned away and headed towards her home. Kyu looked at Chichi and walked up to her. He stopped right in front of her and began to chant words she couldn't understand.

" Sorry but I really need to go," Chichi said as her shoulder hurt even more.

She ran off as fast as she could back home.

What a strange man," Chichi thought as she grabbed her shoulder.

She ran faster, not looking behind her. Goku and her son's were going to be home anytime soon and she has nothing prepared to give them.

She entered her home, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bathroom and began to splash water on her face. She then looked around for something to wrap her shoulder with but couldn't find anything. Right then a pain struck her so badly that she slowly fell down screaming " GOKU!"

Huh?" Goku thought as he sensed something was wrong.

" Goku what's the matter?" Piccolo asked as Goku just flew down to the ground.

" Nothing, hey Piccolo why don't we stop for today," Goku said as he looked over at Piccolo.

Piccolo just huffed and nodded his head saying " Alright, we'll meet right here tomorrow,"

" Alright Piccolo!" Goku shouted to Piccolo as he shot up into the air.

Piccolo stood there with his mouth open thinking what's his hurry?

In a matter of minutes, Goku had arrived to his home. He opened the door as he scanned the area. Nothing. Chichi was no where to be found.

He then began to run over to the stairs as he stopped and saw that the light of the bathroom was turned on. The door was open just a little enough to see the light from the side. Goku then opened the door to see Chichi on the floor, tears falling from her eyes and as if she was trying to yell but couldn't.

" Chichi…?" Goku asked his wife as he kneeled by her side.

Chichi slowly opened her eyes, just enough to see Goku's sad eyes looking down at her.

" What happen to you?" he whispered as his lip began to tremble.

He lifted her up and laid her on his lap, hugging her tightly. Chichi felt so warm so loved again as she realized that the pain was wearing off. Goku looked down at her and placed a kiss right on her forehead. There bond was beginning to get stronger.

" What happen to you?" Goku said softly again as Chichi lifted herself from his lap.

She sat right in front of him, staring right into his eyes. She smiled at him and said " I got a kiss from you,"

Goku just smiled at Chichi. He knew she was just playing around.

" No really Chi, what happen?" he asked as she sighed.

She showed him the scar she had on her shoulder and said " This was hurting me very badly,"

" What? But how in the world would it be hurting? You and I haven't been in a fight or anything," Goku said as he took his wife's hand.

" I know but there was this guy, he was so…," Chichi said trailing off having the image of his face in her mind.

She shook it off realizing that she just said that in front of Goku. She looked over at Goku. He had one of his eyebrows raised and his hands folded against his chest.

" Nothing happen Goku, he was being nice to me," Chichi said as Goku dropped his arms down and pouted saying " Oh sure, with my wife,"

Chichi just laughed at her husband as she took his face into her hands and kissed him on the lips. She moved away and said " You know I love you more than any man out there,"

Goku just smiled and said " So do I, except replace the man to woman,"

Chichi tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and just burst into laughter.

" Never mind Goku, let's go see if Gohan and Goten are back," Chichi said as he helped his wife up.

" Let's go! Plus I'm pretty hungry too," Goku said as his stomach began to growl.

" I guess I got to start cooking," Chichi said as they both left the bathroom laughing together.

_There bond is very strong, but I shall have her as my princess," _Kyu thought in his minded envying the other man with the beautiful woman.

" But it won't last for long, I'll make sure of it," he said in a low voice as he disappeared into the dark night.

**And that is it for chapter one! Hope you all liked it and please read and review! **

**~dragonballzfangirl **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this chapter is as good as the first one! **

**I do not own anything of Dragon ball Z, so on with the chapter!**

** Stressing out**

" Dad! Mom!" Goten said cheerfully hugging both of his parents.

" Hey Dad, Mom," Gohan said calmly smiling.

" Hey, so what have you two been up to?" Goku asked both of his sons, picking a apple from the fruit basket in front of him.

Goku took a big bite as he chewed loudly grinning at his sons.

" Dad your too funny," Goten said smiling back at his father's silliness.

Goku swallowed the rest of the apple and said laughing " I try and what? I'm hungry!"

Both his sons just laughed with their father as they sat down at the table.

" Well Dad, today Trunks and I went to the park with Bulma," Goten said as Goku smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

" That's great and what about you Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan replied " The same as always, hang out with Videl,"

" Enough chit chat, here you are," Chichi said smiling as she placed a few bowels filled with rice and chicken.

All of the guys said thank you to Chichi for the delicious food and ate up. After they all finished eating, they all walked to their rooms. Chichi was left cleaning the dishes again. She didn't mind it much but Goku could certainly stay with her to give her some company.

_Oh well, it was nice while it lasted," _Chichi thought as she finished cleaning the plates.

She clean up the kitchen until it was nice and neat. She then took a glass and filled it up with water. Chichi lean against the sink, looking outside. As she did, she saw a pair of blue green eyes staring at her. The glass in her hand fell from her hand breaking into pieces as she tried looking away. As much as she tried, she just couldn't. Those eyes were digging deep into her thoughts making her dizzy.

You will slowly forget the man you with, you will soon be by my side forever," the mysterious voice echoed in her mind.

_She then saw nothing. She was in a white room with nothing. Emptiness was surrounding her all over. Chichi began to walk around the white room where she saw no ending to. She called out to Goku and her sons. But every time she tried, a yell would respond._

" _This is all a dream, I'm just hearing things in my imagination," she said to herself as a figure appeared in front of her._

_It was Goku, standing very straight and tall. _

_Goku? She would call out, getting nothing in respond._

_He slowly turned his face look behind her. His eyes lit up as he started running towards her saying " Chichi! Don't leave again! I promise I'll be there for you! Please come back!" _

_She saw as he slowly fell to the floor. Behind him was Kyu, the man with the blue green eyes. He smiled at her and walked over to where she was standing._

" _No Goku! What did you do?" Chichi said out loud as she felt her eyes begin to water up._

" _I took him out, he won't disturb you and I anymore," Kyu said as he moved to kiss Chichi on the cheek._

_Chichi stood there trying to get away from him but couldn't move. She was helpless as he kissed her cheek. He put his hands on her cheeks saying " I will make you happy, more than he would," _

" _No you won't!" Chichi said loudly as she came back to her senses._

She was breathing heavily as she grabbed onto the kitchen counter side.

What happen just now? She asked herself as she began to walk towards her son's rooms, Chichi opened both doors to her son's rooms. They were sound asleep.

She smiled at them sleeping and closed both doors. Chichi then walked up the stairs to her room. She walked in and heard nothing silence. She walked over to the bathroom to change out of her clothes. She put on a purple nightgown on then looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw in her reflection was a pale face. She touched her left cheek thinking _" I must be stressing out," _

Chichi sighed to herself as she turned the light off and walked out closing the bathroom behind her. Chichi then walked over to her bed and threw the covers to the side as she laid down, pulling the covers back on her and Goku.

" Chichi?" she heard Goku say softly as she turned to face him.

He was still awake.

" Hmm?" Chichi said back as he put his arms around her.

" Is there something that's troubling you?" he asked her as she got closer.

" It's nothing, just please promise me that you'll come home earlier than usual," she said as she closed her eyes.

" I'll try," Goku said as he put his arm around her bring her closer.

" Don't worry, nothing will happen to our bond," he whispered as he reached down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She was surprised with Goku's words. He never had said that ever to her. It was like he knew what she was going through and what she was feeling. Plus that Kyu man was always appearing in her mind. It was like the man was trying to get something from her. And anyways, what would he want with her? She already passed her young age, she was older now. Not much of a difference on her, even more when she would put her hair down. She looked almost the same as if she was in her younger years. What would Kyu possibly want from her? He looked younger than her…so much younger. Chichi slowly fell asleep after seeing Kyu again.

Goku already had fell asleep before Chichi. He was getting strange images in his head of another man holding Chichi's hand, kissing her, walking places with her. Surprisingly he saw that she was happy.

" _Chichi!" Goku called out to her in his dream._

_Chichi turned around and looked at him angrily._

" _What do you want? Didn't you already find someone else to do everything for you, and not get anything back other than a thank you?" she asked him as he gave her a upset face._

" _I'm sorry for that, I really am and by the way who's that guy?" Goku asked her as she held the man's hand in hers._

" _His name is Kyu, and I'm in love with him," Chichi said as she smiled at Kyu brightly._

_Goku's heart shattered into pieces and her words echoed in his mind over and over._

_Kyu walked over to where Goku stood motionless._

" _It's to late Goku, you lost her for good, she's my princess now and I'll treat her like one, unlike you," Kyu said narrowing his eyes at Goku._

_Goku looked at him angrily and said " Your wrong, Chichi would never leave me, ever," _

" _Oh sure that's why she's with me, don't be so blind Saiyan, she doesn't care about you anymore so just accept it, you lost a very nice woman to a prince," Kyu said as Goku clenched his fist tightly._

" _I know she's a nice woman! She's my WIFE after all!" he yelled out to Kyu._

_Kyu just laughed and walked away with Chichi._

" _Chichi!" Goku called out to Chichi as she disappeared laughing with Kyu._

Goku immediately woke up from the nightmare. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Chichi woke up slowly rubbing her eyes. She noticed that Goku was sitting up breathing heavily. Her eyes opened up widely and put her hand on his shoulder saying " Are you ok?"

Goku slowly turned his head to look at Chichi and nodded his head yes.

_It was just a nightmare,"_ he thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He opened them and looked over at Chichi said " Were going to need some help,"

Chichi just looked at him like _What are you talking about?_

They both soon fell asleep, keeping themselves warm with their warm bodies.

The next day, Goku and Chichi went over to Capsule corps to ask what was going on with their relationship. Goten tagged along too.

As they arrived, Goku told Goten to go play with Trunks when he would get inside because he needed to talk to Bulma about something. Goten nodded his head and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and few seconds later the door opened. Bulma smiled at Goten and then saw Goku and Chichi standing behind Goten.

" Well look at that, you guys finally come to visit," Bulma said as she bent down to Goten's level and said " I think Trunks is in his room, why don't you go up and see,"

Goten smiled at her as he ran past her, heading straight upstairs.

" Now what brings you guys here?" Bulma said in a cheerful tone.

" Just had to ask you a few questions," Goku said as he closed the door behind him.

" Ok let's go," Bulma said as she lead them to a big pale blue colored room with lots of tables and chairs.

" Sit down and tell me what's troubling you guys," Bulma said as Goku spoke up.

" Our bond is getting weaker for some reason,"

Bulma blinked repeatedly and said " What?"

" What wrong?" Chichi asked as she looked at Goku and back at Bulma.

" Your kidding right? You guys look like your inseparable," Bulma said as Vegeta burst through the room saying " Woman! What are you doing?"

He then stop dead on his tracks, when he saw Goku and Chichi.

" And what are they doing here?" Vegeta asked Bulma as she just sighed heavily and asked " What do you want Vegeta?"

" Nothing, just wondering where you were, now tell me what is the clown of Kakarrot doing here with his mate?" Vegeta said a little angry.

" Well if you must know your highness, their here to tell me something about their relationship," Bulma said as she turned back to face Goku and Chichi.

" Don't mind him, anyways so what's going on with your bond?" Bulma asked as Vegeta overheard and walked over to where they were sitting.

" Bond? Tell me Kakarrot, what's going on, I'm sure I know way more than Bulma," Vegeta said as Bulma hit him on the head.

" What in the world? What's wrong with you woman? Are you insane?" Vegeta asked as he yelled right at her face.

" Mister know it all," Bulma mumbled as she folded her arms against her chest, looking away.

" Are you guys finished?" Goku asked breaking the feud going on between his friends.

The both looked at him and said " Yeah,"

" Anyways, so yeah our bond has been getting a bit weak since yesterday," Goku said looking up and back at his friends.

" Hmm…that's odd, tell me have you encountered anything that may be trying to separate you two?" Vegeta asked as Goku gave Chichi a little squeeze on the shoulder.

Chichi looked up at Goku and then back sighing saying " Yeah, I met this young man while I was walking," Chichi said then continued on " He was playing some kind of flute that really grabbed my attention, and for some reason I felt attracted to him,"

Vegeta took a deep breath and then said " What else happened?"

" Well then after I saw him, I felt a pain from this scar and it was glowing more than usual," Chichi said then felt Goku's arm fall down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

" And then I said goodbye to him, as I was walking away he got in front of me chanting these strange words," Chichi said as she looked down at her hands.

" Is that all?" Vegeta asked as he moved up to the edge of his seat.

" Yeah that's pretty much it," Chichi said as Vegeta then looked over at Goku.

" It seems like someone is trying to break your bond," Vegeta said as he got up and began to pace back and forth.

" What? But why?" Both Goku and Chichi said at the same time.

" There's no other option, whoever this "Young man" is, is trying to get your wife to open up to him and allow him to take over," Vegeta said as he stopped and asked " Did you by any chance feel hypnotized while hearing the music he made with the flute?"

Chichi's eyes widen and replied " Yes it did,"

" Gah! It must have been a male from that so called planet named Kuyui," Vegeta said clenching his fist.

" That race loves to separate bonded people for their own selfish reasons," Vegeta said looking at Goku and said " Be careful Kakarrot, those people don't fight but they do have their ways to separate bonded people,"

Goku pushed Chichi closer to him and said " Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure nothing will happen to our bond,"

**And that's chapter two! I probably will update the next chapter on Friday then update on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays! So be on the look out on those days! Thank you again!**

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you for the people who are reading, reviewing and supporting my story! And yes I am a pretty big GXCC fan so that's why I've been planning to make more fanfics about this couple. I love VXB fanfics too and the pairing but I see that there are already many out there so I might make a few of that pairing too later on! **

**This is a quick update so it's pretty short. I'll update a new chapter tomorrow so be on the look out for it! Also I remind you all again I will be updating on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! **

**I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters in the story! So let's move on!**

**Breaking Bond**

A few days passed by since Goku and Chichi had been told that Kyu was planning to break their bond. Goku promised to at least come home one hour earlier everyday. He wanted their bond to get stronger.

" See you soon Chichi," Goku said to Chichi as she sped over to where he was.

" Ok bye," Chichi said quietly as Goku began walking out the door then stopped and ran back to Chichi and kissed her lightly on the lips saying " Almost forgot,"

He smiled at her and ran out the door, he stopped to wave at her, then flew off.

Chichi just smiled at him as she watched him leave.

_Goku never changes, _she thought to herself as she walked over to a close by tree.

She sat down with her legs to one side folded looking at her surroundings. Everything looked so peaceful and quiet. Chichi inhaled the fresh air as a flock of birds passed by in the sky.

_Nature can be so great to relieve stress, _Chichi thought closing her eyes.

A few minutes later she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes.

" Who's there?" Chichi asked a little frighten as the hands, left her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see Kyu sitting in front of her with his legs crossed, holding the musical flute in his right hand.

" Hello again, it's very nice to see you," he said as he smiled at her.

" Yes it's nice to see you too, but I have to leave now," Chichi said as she started to get herself off of the ground.

Kyu held her hand down as Chichi sat back down worried.

" Why are you leaving so soon? Are you frighten of me?" Kyu asked letting go of her hand.

" Well yes, I kind of am," Chichi said backing herself up a little.

" Don't be, I'm not going to harm you," he said as he looked at his flute and then said " I just wanted to meet a friendly woman like yourself,"

Chichi frowned trying to prove him wrong and said " Your wrong about me being a friendly woman,"

Kyu began to laugh at her comment smiling.

Chichi noticed his laughing. It sounded so friendly and sweet just like Goku's laugh except not as loud.

_He doesn't look like a bad person, _Chichi thought in her mind as Kyu stopped laughing and said " Right, you look like a wonderful woman, so filled with surprises,"

" Excuse me? We just met two days ago, how do you know that?" Chichi asked as Kyu looked right into her eyes.

" I can tell just by looking at your beautiful dark orbs," he said getting a little closer to Chichi and began to play the flute.

The music, it was taking Chichi out of her mind, feeling as if she floating in the air. It was so hard not to listen. She couldn't move any part of her body.

_No I have to fight it…, _she said in her mind as she closed her eyes going into a deep sleep.

Kyu stopped playing the flute as he saw that Chichi had fallen asleep.

_It worked, _Kyu thought as he moved close to Chichi picking her up in his arms smiling.

" Yes I have her now, let's go my future princess and never return," Kyu said pressing a button hidden on his flute.

Automatically a ship appeared in front of him as he walked in holding Chichi close to him.

" I must say Goku, you're a horrible husband even more that I thought," Kyu said as he laid Chichi down in a room in the ship with a bed.

" Don't worry my sweet darling, I will make you happier than that fool," Kyu said as he walked to the front of the ship as he started it up.

It lifted off of the ground and took off into space.

A few hours later, Goku arrived home as burst through the doors saying " I'm home sweetheart!"

Goku looked around the house, not sensing Chichi anywhere around.

" No! Chichi are you here?" Goku called out as not one responded back.

" He took her away," Goku said as he clenched his fists " But he won't get away with her,"

" Even over my dead body he won't" Goku shouted out loudly switching into super Saiyan mode.

He left his home and headed for Capsule corps to tell the others.

**In space: **

Chichi squeezed her eyes shut even more than before as she began to cry.

Goku, please you have to save me! Please! she shouted in her mind hoping that Goku would be able to hear her.

Goku powered down as he slowly stopped, hearing Chichi's voice in his mind.

Don't worry Chi, I won't let him get way with this, I promise! Goku thought as Chichi received the message in her mind.

She smiled still unable to open her eyes or move as she saw an image of Goku grinning brightly at her.

I love you, they both said in their thoughts as both received each others message.

**And were finished with this chapter! **

**Please read and review! **

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to you all! Thank you for the reviews and the good feedback! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for chapter 4!**

**I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters in anyway!**

**Memories leaving**

" What in the world?" Chichi asked out loud looking around the room she was in.

She immediately saw that she was wearing a dark shiny nightgown that reached her knees. She blushed at her exposed legs and got out of the bed. Chichi walked over to a closet beside a dresser. As she opened the door, she quickly saw all kinds of beautiful dresses and gowns.

" Wow," Chichi said as she walked over to the closet full of clothing.

" I see you have woken up," a voice said behind her as she quickly turned around to see Kyu smiling at her.

Chichi turned a bright red trying to cover her legs up.

Kyu stood their looking at her as she tried pulling the nightgown down and walked over to her saying " No need for you to be doing that, your not exposing that much,"

Chichi looked up at him as she straighten up saying " Oh sure, someone like you would say that,"

" No I don't mean it in a bad way, look why don't you change into something else, I'll wait outside the room of the door," Kyu said as he left closing the door shut behind him.

Chichi frowned angrily as she picked out a long blue formal dress with a black flower filled with sequins on the waist. She took off the nightgown she had on and slipped into the long blue formal dress as she stepped out of the closet. She saw that Kyu was no where in sight.

_I guess he's outside,_ Chichi thought as she sat down on the bed with her hands on her lap clasped.

_Goku where are you? _Chichi thought sighing as she looked out the window seeing nothing but the blue sky with a few faded white clouds.

Meanwhile at Capsule corps. Goku was explain everything to everyone that came over which were Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo.

" And that's what happened," Goku said to his friends as Bulma gasped saying " What are we going to do guys? We have no clue where he took her,"

" Yeah that's not going to make anything any easier," Yamcha said as he stood up saying " But doesn't Vegeta know something about where that guy might have taken Chichi?"

Everyone looked over at Vegeta as he huffed saying " Yeah I know what planet the guy's from, but I'm not sure if he took her there,"

" Just give me the distance to that planet from here and I'll make a locator for the ship," Bulma said as Goku looked over at her and said " But won't that take time to make?"

" Nope, it's not that complicated to make, I should have it done in about thirty five minutes with my father's help," Bulma said as she smiled at Goku.

" Alright Bulma! The sooner it's done the better," Goku said happily as he faced his friends.

Bulma left the group with Vegeta leaving the others in the room with Goku.

" You guys if you don't mind, I would like to go by myself," Goku said as Krillin said quickly " Are you sure Goku?"

Goku looked over at his friend and said giving him a thumbs up " Yup no problem,"

Krillin just laughed at Goku confidence of going alone. Of course he wanted to go alone, he wanted to save Chichi on his own. To show her that he would do anything to save her his own self. He was pretty smart of thinking that.

Goku then sat down with his arms crossed behind his head thinking of Chichi.

**Back at planet Kuyui: **

" Hello again," Kyu said to Chichi a few minutes later after Chichi dressed up.

" Where am I?" Chichi asked all of a sudden looking at Kyu very angrily.

" On my home planet Kuyui," Kyu said and then said " I'm the prince of this planet,"

Chichi looked at him surprisingly shocked. He was a prince of other planet? But he didn't act like one. Vegeta was never this nice, and their both male princes. But that explained his very nice clothing and the gold crown on his head.

" I also was hoping that maybe we could possibly date," he said as he walked over to her kneeling on the floor taking her hand and kissed it.

Chichi quickly slipped her hand out of his, right before he was able to kiss it.

" Don't touch me," she said in a low voice narrowing her eyes at him as she back away.

" Well I never thought it would come to this, but you leave me no choice," Kyu said as a pair of mechanical hand cuffs pressed Chichi down on the bed hand cuffing her hands on the bed.

" What are you doing? Let me go right now!" Chichi exclaimed as she felt the hand cuffs tighten.

" If your not going to agree with me then I'm sorry, I have to erase your memory of your family," Kyu said as a doctor came into the room with a needle in his hand.

" NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Chichi screamed out as she tried getting out of the hand cuffs.

Kyu left the room, leaving just the doctor in the room.

" NO PLEASE!" Chichi screamed as tears fell down her eyes blinding her.

The doctor inserted the needle into her arm as Chichi went unconscious. Her eyes didn't send anymore tears down her eyes. She was hopeless.

" Prince Kyu, should I take her to the examining room?" the doctor asked as Kyu walked back into the room saying " Yes, reverse her aging process and make sure she will not remember anything of her family,"

" Yes sir," the doctor said as he called in a few others to carry Chichi away.

" I won now for sure," Kyu said as he smiled at Chichi's unconscious face and body.

_She'll be my wife and that Goku will never see her again, _Kyu thought in his mind smiling at his success.

**Back at Capsule Corps.:**

" Ok Goku it's finished," Bulma said as Goku jumped up from the chair he was sitting on.

" Yes, so can I head out now?" he asked excited to see his wife again.

" Yeah it's going to take about three to four days to get there," Bulma said looking at her electronic reminder device.

" Ok so anything I should look out for?" Goku asked as the others started walking with Bulma and Goku.

" Umm…not much else, everything on that planet is similar to here just a bit more advanced in technology," Bulma said as she lead them to the ship outside.

Goku walked up to the ship wanting to leave now.

" Alright Goku, everything is set just for you to go," Bulma said as she added " Plus there is a portable device inside to keep in touch with us,"

" Got it, so I can go now?" Goku asked as Bulma nodded yes saying " Yeah good luck and I'll start the ship for you,"

" Ok see you all and can you take care of Gohan and Goten for me?" Goku asked Bulma as she smiled and said " No problem, see you later!"

Goku waved to his friends and got into the ship. The door automatically closed shut. Goku walked around the ship as she heard the ship begin to start up.

" Goku!" a voice said to Goku as he ran over to the control area.

He looked around to and found the device Bulma was talking about not to long ago. He picked it up to see Bulma smiling at him.

" Sit down on one of the chairs and put the seat belt on," Bulma said as Goku did it, feeling the ship elevating from the ground.

" Whoa!" Goku said out loud as the ship gain more speed.

" Just hold on Goku, once your in space it won't feel as bad," Bulma said as Goku laughed saying " I hope your right, I'm kind of getting a little dizzy,"

" Ok Goku see you later," Bulma said as the device shut off.

Goku laid his head fully on the back of the seat thinking about Chichi. He closed his eyes remembering the day before his wedding with Chichi.

" _Goku!" he heard Chichi say his name as he turned to look at her. _

_She was very excited for tomorrow. It was finally the day they were going to get married. _

_Goku just smiled at her as she hugged him tightly. He put his arm around her back asking her " Yes?" _

_She let go of him and said " I'm so happy! Tomorrow is the wedding!" _

_He smiled at her and rubbed his head saying " I still don't get what that is," _

_Chichi sighed punching Goku lightly in the arm saying " Yeah right, I already explained it to you about five hundred time!" _

" _I know but I keep forgetting," Goku said smiling as Chichi grabbed his hand and headed over to the flower garden. _

_Chichi ran over to the colorful flowers smelling them and picking a few out. Goku picked up a dark pink colored flower and walked over to Chichi. She turned around and saw Goku with a flower in his hand. He put it in her hair as she blushed. _

" _There, you look even more pretty," Goku said smiling brightly at her as she took his hands into hers. _

" _Thank you," she said softly as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek._

_He looked at her surprisingly as she looked up into the sky. The sun was setting as she smiled happily. Goku wrapped his arm around Chichi's waist as they watched the sunset together. _

Goku sighed as he opened his eyes up again.

Wow it seems as if it were yesterday, he thought as he unfastened his seat belt standing up. He walked around the ship, seeing where everything was. Goku noticed that Bulma made a gravity room similar like the one Vegeta had.

Well it wouldn't hurt to train for what I'm going to go up against, Goku thought as a smile crossed his face saying " But I won't even need have of my powers to beat that guy up,"

He'll be very lucky if he survives, Goku said as he walked into the gravity room closing the door.

He switched the dial on the knob to 100x gravity.

That should do it for now, Goku thought as he began still thinking about Chichi.

" Don't worry Chi I'm coming to get you," Goku said as he began his training.

**Planet Kuyui: **

" Sir the test are done and we reversed the aging process and her memories," one of the doctors said as Kyu smiled.

" Good, when will she be waking up?" he asked as the doctor said " In about two hours,"

" Excellent, everything is working as planned," Kyu said as he walked over to the room Chichi was in.

Don't worry, just wait in a few days you'll be married to me, Kyu thought seeing Chichi's silent motionless body.

I can't wait to find this jerk and destroy him, Goku thought in his mind as he kept training.

**Well that is it! And I ask you all will Kyu get his wish? Or will Chichi resist him some how? You will all find out in the next chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi to you all! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**I don't own dbz or the chapters just my story plot!**

**Reunited again**

Three days past by in a flash. Chichi had woken up not remembering anything. Kyu from the time she woke up began telling her that they were dating and that they were happy together. Chichi didn't believe a word he said for some reason, but believed it anyways. It was now third day, a certain Saiyan was arriving on a ship. The male got out of the ship with a small device in this hand. He began to stretch his body as he straighten up afterwards.

" So this is planet Kuyui," Goku said out loud looking around.

" It's not bad, but not better than earth," Goku said as he began to see crowds of people talking and selling many things.

He walked through the crowds of people, smiling at them from time to time when they smiled or would say hello to him. A girl with light brown hair and gray colored eyes tugged on Goku's gi. Goku turned to look at the girl confused by her actions.

" Yes?" Goku asked as the girl smiled at him brightly asking " You're a visitor here aren't you?"

" Yes I am, I'm searching for my wife," Goku whispered to the girl as she nodded.

" Did she get lost?" the girl asked as she and Goku began to walk together.

" No she was taken away from me," Goku said in a low voice then turned to ask " Can you keep a secret?"

" Yes of course, what is it?" the girl asked as Goku said " The person who took my wife away is Kyu, do you know him?"

The girl's eyes widen and said " Yes, he's the prince of this planet, and my is he hated by so many people,"

Goku turned to look at the girl and said " Really? Wow,"

" Yes I don't like him at all, he's having a ceremony with his date," the girl said then sighed and said " Poor young lady,"

" Do you know how she looks like?" Goku asked as the girl nodded her head.

" She has pretty long hair, dark black eyes and she looks like she's in her twenties," the girl said as Goku stopped and asked " Could you lead me to the castle?"

" Ok, and by the way my name is Kara," Kara said smiling at Goku as Goku extended his hand out and said " My name is Goku,"

Kara shook Goku's hand as they began to run towards the castle.

**Over at the castle:**

" Here miss this will look very pretty in your hair," a maid said to Chichi as she put a red flower clip on Chichi's hair.

Chichi looked at herself in the mirror, feeling that it probably was a mistake to have accepted Kyu's offer of dating. For some reason she felt like she was betraying someone.

_What a strange feeling, _she thought as the maid left the room finished with Chichi's hair.

Chichi stood up and took a deep breath then walked over to her door opening it. She saw a guard standing in front of the stairs, blocking the way.

" Excuse me, could you move?" Chichi asked angrily as the guard moved.

_What is it with these people? They treat me as if I were going to escape or something, _she thought as the guard followed her down the steps.

When she arrived down to the ballroom, Kyu was smiling at her. She smiled back as she walked over to him.

" My beautiful girlfriend has arrived, let us all go outside," Kyu said out loud to everyone as he and Chichi left first, followed by all the guest and guards.

Kyu took Chichi's hand into his clasping them together. Chichi didn't like it when he would do that for some reason.

As they walked out of the castle, both Goku and Kara were watching them pass by.

" That's her! She's my wife," Goku said as he was about to run after Chichi as Kara pulled on his gi saying " Not yet, when she's alone then you can go after her,"

Goku stopped and sighed saying " Your right,"

_Chichi…, _Goku thought in his mind, wanting to run over to her and tell her that he love her.

_Huh? _Chichi thought as she sensed something.

Kyu let go of Chichi's hand, walking over to a few friends of his. Chichi took the chance to run away from them all. She ran over to the side of the castle breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

" Finally away from all of those people," Chichi said as she sighed with relief.

" Chichi," a voice said as Chichi turned to look at a man walking towards her smiling.

She stood up as he stood only a few steps away from her.

" Who are you?" Chichi asked as Goku looked at her surprised and said " You don't recognize me?"

" No I don't even know you," Chichi said as Goku walked up to her taking her hands with his saying " I'm your husband,"

Chichi froze in her spot without moving a muscle. She was married already?

" No it can't be, I'm dating Kyu," Chichi said as Goku picked her up and carried her with just an arm.

" Where's the young lady?" Kyu asked the guards as Goku ran off with Chichi saying out loud " Let go of me!"

Goku didn't pay an attention to what Chichi was saying and ran to where Kara was. He took the girl's hand and flew off as fast as he could.

" Where is she?" Kyu yelled out as he looked all around the area.

_I can't believe she escaped, _Kyu thought angrily as he told the guards " Search throughout the kingdom, she must be somewhere near by,"

" I'll find you Chichi and you will never leave the castle again," Kyu said to himself as he left to search for Chichi.

Meanwhile a few minutes later, Goku asked Kara were her home was. Kara told Goku that it was just a few feet away.

" I don't know who you two are, but your definitely getting yourselves in trouble!" Chichi would say out loud as Goku just sighed.

" Chichi could you not yell, they'll all hear you," Goku said as Chichi looked at him and said " Oh sure, now why would I listen to you? AGAIN I repeat I don't know you!"

" Down there Goku," Kara said as Goku slowly landed on the ground letting the girls go.

Kara ran into the house as Chichi sat down on the ground resting her back and head on the side of the house. Goku looked over at her trying to find some way to make her remember him. Chichi would once in a while look over at him. He was a well built man, and had a adorable face that she could just stared at for days. Goku closed his eyes and then opened them, walking towards Chichi as he sat beside her. He looked right into her eyes, as soon enough she could hear a voice talking to her. It was the voice of the man sitting beside her. He was telling her everything about their relationship and their sons. Chichi listen to everything he said believing his words.

" And there's one more thing, this on your shoulder bond us," Goku said pointing to the shoulder where the scar was.

Sure enough there was a scar there that wasn't hurting anymore.

" Sorry but I just don't believe anything your saying," Chichi said as Goku moved to the front of her and said " Believe me we are married, Kyu just came out of no where and took you away, this isn't where you were born or where you live,"

" Stop! I'm telling you that I don't know anything or remember anything about you!" Chichi said out loud to Goku as he leaned in to touch her cheek with his hand saying " And I'm telling you that I'm not going to give you up to that guy, I love you too much,"

Chichi's eyes widen shocked at his words that sank into her thoughts and into her heart. He slowly moved in to give her a kiss on the lips. She didn't do anything as she closed her eyes. She felt his lips touch hers so softly. They kept on kiss as Goku then stopped and kissed her shoulder where the bond was. Slowly her eyes closed shut as she opened them again. She saw in front of her that Goku was staring at her with pleading eyes.

" Goku what's the matter?" Chichi said to her husband as his eyes lit up and asked " Do you remember me?"

Chichi looked at him her eyes narrowed as she said " Of course I do, how could I forget about you,"

Goku picked her up in his arms and began to spin her around. Chichi smiled at him as she began to laugh.

" Goku stop! Your making me dizzy!" Chichi said as he stopped and gave her a kiss again.

" Yes! You still remember me!" Goku said cheerfully as he stopped and said " Well I guess we should head home,"

" Yeah," Chichi said as they walked off forgetting to say goodbye to Kara.

They both arrived close to where the ship was and saw that it was blown up. Pieces were all over the place.

" What happen?" Goku asked out loud as he sensed some people coming.

" Come on Chichi," Goku said as he took his wife's hand and pulled her over to a hidden place.

" Now he won't be able to leave with her," they heard Kyu said as he walked away again praising his crew of soldiers.

" Now what are we going to do?" Chichi asked Goku quietly as he responded " Find someone that's willing to help us,"

They both ran back to Kara's home to ask her if she knew someone that could help them.

" Kara! It's Goku!" Goku said as he knocked on the door again.

No responds came from inside the house. Goku walked into the home as he saw that Kara was tied up on the floor crying. Goku ran over to the girl untying her as she began to say " Their looking for you,"

" Who? And why were you tied up?" Goku asked as Kara dried her tears and said " For your wife and they broke in searching for her,"

Goku quickly looked at Chichi as he saw that she was shaking. He walked over to her and said " Their not going to take you anywhere, ok?"

Chichi just hugged him tightly saying " I'm scared,"

Goku looked back at Kara as he thought _They all will pay for this especially the prince._

**And that's it! Hope you all liked it!**

**Please read and review!**

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and the support! I appreciate it very much! Now let us continue with the story oh and sorry if this seems very short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! **

**I do not own DBZ in anyway, just my story plot!**

**Problem**

**At Capsule corps: **

" I can't believe Goku hasn't called me back," Bulma said to a careless Vegeta laying on their bed with his eyes closed.

" Stop worrying so much, I'm sure Kakarrot is handling some business with that guy," Vegeta said in a low voice turning his body away from Bulma.

" Oh Vegeta! You act as if nothing major is happening!" Bulma said loudly to Vegeta as he sat up, narrowing his eyes more than usual at her.

" Shut up already woman! Kakarrot is not a little child, he can take care of his mate and himself!" Vegeta said out loud as he sat there looking at her angrily.

" Your right, I shouldn't jump to conclusions," Bulma said as she took a deep breath and sat beside Vegeta.

" Vegeta, what if something happen to the ship?" Bulma asked as Vegeta was about to yell again but stopped himself.

He saw that Bulma was even more worried than usual.

_She's so stubborn, _Vegeta thought as he slowly put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

" Vegeta, I'm so lucky I have you to get me right back on my feet again," Bulma said as she kissed him on the cheek, making Vegeta blush a little.

" Yes your lucky that I even put my arm around you," he said as he stood up facing Bulma.

He kissed her back on the cheek quickly and left the room. Bulma sat there smiling. Vegeta didn't like showing affection to her that much but he would have his moments like this one.

_Wow I got a kiss from the Saiyan prince, _Bulma thought as she laughed a little looking out the window.

_I hope you guys are alright, _Bulma thought gazing up at the sky filled with white wispy clouds.

**Planet ****Kuyui:**

" No I have to go fight Kyu and his men until they begin to harm the people of this planet!" Goku exclaimed as Kara said " No it would be better if you hide out for a few days until I find someone that could possibly make you another ship,"

Goku clenched his fists together trying to calm himself down but was getting even more angrier. Chichi noticed this and walked over to him saying " Goku listen to what Kara is saying, she may have a point,"

Goku looked over at his wife and then at Kara as he sighed deeply and said " Alright I'll stay,"

Kara's face lit up as she said " Ok now that we have that settled, I should get going if I'm going to find someone that will make you a new ship,"

" Would you like me to go along too?" Goku asked quickly looking at the girl as she nodded her head no.

" Stay here with you wife, she's in more danger than I am," Kara said as she walked over to the door waving goodbye to them.

" See you both in a couple of days, and also my parents won't be home for another week or two because of their jobs," Kara said as Goku and Chichi waved at her smiling saying bye.

Kara smiled one last time and closed the door behind her. All that was left was Goku and Chichi both in the quiet room. Goku turned to his wife smiling.

Chichi smiled back and said " What should we do now?"

" Umm…eat something first and then walked around the forest," Goku said as Chichi just laughed and said " Why don't we go walk around first and then get something to eat,"

" Ok works for me," Goku said as he took this wife's hand into his as he opened the door.

They both stepped outside hearing the birds singing and the sun shining brightly down at them. Chichi let go of Goku's hand and locked her arm with his as they walked to the back of the house together.

" Wow there are so many fruits here!" Goku said as he started running with Chichi to the trees full of fruits.

When they got close, Chichi let go of Goku's arm as he flew up and grabbed a few apples down from the tree. As he landed he looked up at the tree. More apples were growing from the trees replacing the one's he picked.

" Here Chichi take some," Goku said as his wife shook her head no as he said " Ok,"

He began eating all of the fruit he picked from the tree.

" That was great!" he said cheerfully smiling as he sat down on the ground.

As he sat down he felt a little dizzy all of a sudden.

_What in the world? _he thought as his stomach began to hurt.

" Goku are you ok?" Chichi asked as Goku stood up and replied " How about we go back to the house,"

They both walked together to the house as Goku was getting even more dizzy.

_What's happening to me? _he thought as he walked inside the house.

He walked over to a couch as he suddenly collapses on it.

" Goku!" Chichi said loudly closing the door and locking it.

She ran over to Goku rolling him over face up. His face was a bit pale and he was burning up. Chichi's eyes widen as she quickly ran to the kitchen to find a cloth to put on Goku's head. She found one and quickly ran it through some cold water as Chichi ran back to Goku's said. Chichi put the cloth on top of Goku's head as he would say her name over and over.

_No I can't go through these emotions again, _Chichi thought as she remembered when Goku got the heart virus.

_Please let it pass him quickly, what ever it is, _she thought as Goku kept on moaning her name over and over again.

Chichi kneeled beside him as she began to cry. Tears just bursting out of her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

_It must have been that fruit he ate, somebody did something to it, _Chichi thought to herself as she closed her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks.

**And that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned to see what exactly happen to Goku!**

**Please read and review! **

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi to you all! I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been having a bit of writer's block but it's gone and I'm ready to continue on! This chapter will be extra longer than all of the rest, as a reward to you all for waiting patiently for me and there will be a lot of GxCC scenes for all of you lovers of this pair! **

**I do not own dragon ball z or the characters! **

**Let's go on with the chapter! **

**Showing affection**

" RING!"

" What the…," Chichi said rubbing her eyes as she removed her head from Goku's chest.

She removed her long hair away from her face and got up on her feet. Chichi looked back at Goku. He still was motionless, but still breathing. Her eyes moved away from him and walked towards the beeping noise. She walked over to where the front door was, and saw a small rectangle shaped device vibrating on the floor with the screen flashing Bulma's name.

" Hmm…what's this?" Chichi said lifting the device up and touched the front screen.

The screen stopped flashing and Bulma's face appeared grinning more than usual.

" Chichi! Finally someone answer the gadget I made!" Bulma said excitedly as Yamcha passed by and then stepped back waving at Chichi.

" Hey! Are you guys alright?" Yamcha asked as Bulma moved him away from the screen.

" Shut up Yamcha! Let her talk," Bulma said to Yamcha as he moved away from Bulma.

" Well I…don't know how to say this but…," Chichi began saying as her bottom lip began to tremble.

" What is it Chichi? And where's Goku? Eating again?" Bulma asked as Chichi let her hair fall down into her face, hiding her emotional face.

" He's…not waking up!" Chichi said loudly as she began to cry again, almost dropping the device in her hand.

" Wait what?" Bulma and Yamcha both said as Krillin appeared also with a confused look.

" He ate something and…and…then fell down, not responding!" Chichi said as she sped over to Goku's side, facing the device over at Goku.

The others quickly got scared looks and said " Chi…chi is Goku dead?"

Chichi quickly faced the device over to her and said loudly to them " HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S ASLEEP!"

They all quickly sighed with relief and Bulma spoke up " Ok so what could of possibly harmed Goku?"

Chichi dried her eyes and said " Umm…he did eat some apples and right afterwards he felt sick and passed out when we came back into this house,"

" Hmm…of course it was something he ate, can you show me the apples he ate?"

Chichi hesitated but nodded her head to Bulma and set the device down on a table close to the door. She walked over to where Goku laid and kiss him on the forehead, smoothing his hair and thinking _I hope Kyu and his men don't find me alone and take me away from you again, but I won't give in if they take me, I never will let them do this to us again Goku, be assure of it. _

Chichi smiled down at him as she took a deep breath and walked over to the device, picking it up and leaving out the front door. She slowly closed the door behind her and ran over to the orchard filled with fruit.

_Ugh…why did I have to pick out heels, _Chichi thought as she ran as fast as she could.

" Chichi! Are you almost there?" Chichi heard Bulma say from the device.

" Yeah…almost…there," Chichi said out of breath as she slowly reached the orchard filled with the fruit.

She dropped the device on the ground and walked over to one of the apple trees. Chichi tried to jump up and reach one but with no luck. She angry began to climb the tree, falling down each time she tried. She tried again as she quickly climbed up to one of the branches. Chichi breathed out with relief as she then looked at the branch. There was an apple at the end of the branch waiting to be picked. She slowly began to move towards the apple, making the branch bend down a little as she got closer.

_This wouldn't have been so hard if I climbed trees back home with the kids and Goku, _Chichi thought as she had only a few inches away from the apple.

_I can do this, _Chichi thought determined as she snatched the apple quickly from the branch.

" I got it!" she said happily as the branch began to break.

Her eyes widen immediately as she screamed, falling down to the ground.

" Oww…," she moaned as she got up slowly, her body hurting all over.

She walked over to the device as she sat on the ground with the apple in her right hand and the device on her left. (From our POV)

" Hey Bulma…I got the apple," Chichi said as she showed her the apple.

" Hold it right there, I want to scan it," Bulma said as a purple beam scanned the apple.

" I got it, I'll check it right away and see if I can find something wrong," Bulma said as she waved bye, shutting the device off.

" Wow, I almost break every bone in my body and I only get that as a responds?" Chichi said out loud to herself remembering that she was doing it for Goku.

" Ahh…a few bruises here and there are worth to see your smiling face again," Chichi said as she smiled looking up at the sky.

**Meanwhile with Goku in a nightmare:**

" _Where in the world am I?" Goku's voice echoed throughout the plain dark blue room._

" _Goku!" he heard Chichi's voice scream in the distance._

" _Chichi! Chichi!" he shouted back only getting screams as a respond. _

" _Goku!" he heard Chichi say again as he saw her running towards him._

" _Chichi!" he said out loud running as fast as he could towards her._

_As they soon were near each other they tried to hug each other but couldn't. There was a boundary between them both._

" _What is this?" Goku asked out loud as he hit the boundary with all of his might. _

_It didn't break at all, making Goku angry. _

" _Goku he's coming to take me away, please you have to do something! He doesn't love me, he just wants to…," Chichi began to say as she was cut off by Kyu's loud laughter._

" _Now don't give anything away princess," Kyu said as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from Goku._

" _NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Goku's voice boomed as he ascended to a super Saiyan._

_The whole room glowed a bright yellow, with the yellow aura around Goku's body. He looked over at where Kyu had grabbed Chichi's arm._

" _Where did you go coward!" Goku yelled out as he saw Chichi crying as he dragged her away._

" _NO BRING HER BACK!" Goku yelled out louder as he sent a huge ki blast at the boundary._

_With no success, Goku saw Kyu disappear with his wife once again as the room became dark._

_**~End of nightmare~ **_

" AHHH!" Goku yelled out as Chichi walked into the house hearing him.

_Oh no, _Chichi thought as she ran over to Goku's side.

" Goku, Goku I'm right here," Chichi said as she saw his eyes opened barely.

As he looked at her he slowly calmed down smiling at her as his eyes closed shut.

" Go…," Chichi began to say as she sighed.

She walked over to the kitchen and ran a cloth under the running cold water. She twisted it and walked back laying the cloth on his forehead.

As she watched him rest, the device began to beep again and sure though, Bulma's name was flashing on the screen again.

_That was fast, _Chichi though as she picked up the device and touched the front screen.

" Hey Chichi, how's Goku?" Bulma asked as Chichi smiled and said " I think he's doing better,"

" That's good and I'm done with examining the fruit, it turns out that the fruit had poison in it that could leave you immobilized for a long time, depending how many you eat," Bulma said as Chichi's smile turned into a frown.

" Great, so those morons must of put poison in the fruit," Chichi said as she quickly said " So they could find me and take me away!"

" Exactly, what a bunch of scared wimps! They just don't want to fight Goku," Bulma said as she was pushed out of the screen.

Vegeta was in place of Bulma as he said " Are you all heading back?"

" They can't Vegeta! Goku's immobile!" Bulma's voice said as she tried pushing Vegeta out of the way.

" Shut up already! Anyways should I go over there?" Vegeta asked Chichi as she made a face and said " No I think Goku can beat these people up without your help,"

Vegeta's face started getting red as he was about to yell something when Bulma quickly pushed Vegeta away.

" Phew! Got the royal pain off," Bulma said as she gave Vegeta a glare.

" Bah! Fine whatever," Vegeta said as he walked away.

" And I'm not a royal pain!" he yelled out to Bulma as she went back to see a wide eyed Chichi staring at her.

" Sorry about that Chichi, anyways I found a herb close by that will help Goku wake up fast," Bulma said as she checked her computer nearby.

" It's a Toshani herb, it's by a lake close to a big oak tree" Bulma said and then looked at a few files saying " It's a green herb with a yellow flower in the inside of it,"

" Ok can you send me a picture of it on this device thing?" Chichi asked as Bulma smiled and said " Sure thing! Hold on,"

" Ok," Chichi said as soon enough a picture of the herb appeared.

It was just like Bulma described it. The only difference was that it was located inside the lake and by the oak tree.

" Ok I got it, I'll head out to find it," Chichi said as Bulma said right afterwards " Once you find the herb, take the flower out and wash the herb in warm water and then cut the herb to get the juice from inside it,"

" Afterwards give some to Goku to drink and that's it, he'll be better in no time and awake too," Bulma said as she waved to Chichi.

" Thank you Bulma for the help and I'll see you later," Chichi said as the device turned off.

_Ok time to find this herb,_ Chichi though removing the heels on her feet.

_But definitely not in these, _she thought as she threw the heels to the side and walked out of the door.

She began to run to the back of the house. She ran through the orchards and passed a elderly man walking around. Chichi took no thought in it and keep running ahead until she saw the lake and the oak tree.

_Yes I found it! _she thought cheerfully as she made it to the tree.

" Time to dive in," she said as she dived into the water spotting the herb swishing back and forth.

She swam and snatched it trying to swim back up. Her dress was pulling her down, not letting her swim up.

_I show of ripped off some of this dress off before diving, _she thought as she continued to struggle up.

Soon afterwards of trying, she finally reached her goal. Out of breath, she swam over to the edge of the ground lifting herself onto the ground.

She ripped off some of the dress she was wearing and picked the device up. She began to run back to the house as she spotted the same old man blocking her way.

" Excuse me could you possibly move to the side?" Chichi asked as she was getting impatient.

" Hmm…aren't you the woman the prince was looking for?" the elderly man asked looking at Chichi.

" No I don't know what your talking about," Chichi said as she tried sounding believable.

" Hmm…I may be wrong, sorry to have stopped you miss," the elderly man said as he moved out of the way.

" Oh and by the way, I'm married!" Chichi said loudly behind her.

" Married?" the elderly man said questionably as he then said " Then she's definitely not the prince's future wife,"

Chichi ran as fast as she could than before, just in case if the old man tried to follow her or something. She soon arrived back to the house opening the door. She saw a young lady beside Goku smoothing out his hair.

" Who are you?" Chichi asked angrily as she walked up to where the girl was.

" A friend of Kara," the girl said as she then said " Aww! He's just the cutes thing I've ever seen! Are you his sister or friend?"

" You should run away now and never return," Chichi said as she whispered in the girl's ear " He's married and I'm his wife,"

The girl's eyes widen as she quickly got up and said " Hahaha! Sorry about that I didn't know…bye!"

The girl quickly ran out the door without another word. Chichi walked over to the door and locked it. She sighed and went to the kitchen to do what Bulma told her to do with herb. She finished the last processor and took the cup full of medicine over with her to where Goku was. She put a hand behind his back lifting him up as she put the cup to his lips as he opened his mouth letting the medicine inside of his mouth. He drank it all up as Chichi lowered him down. She set the cup to the side and clasped her hands together hoping that Goku would wake up. Nothing happen as she closed her eyes, putting her hands to her head.

" Chichi?" a voice said as she took her hands off of her head.

She saw that Goku was up rubbing his eyes.

" Goku!" Chichi said exploding with happiness inside as she hugged him tightly.

Goku looked at her surprisingly but just smiled down at her hugging her even more.

" Hey Chichi, I'm alright now," Goku said as they both let go of their loving embrace.

" I'm just so happy that your wake," Chichi said as she straight into his eyes.

" So am I," Goku said as he softly put his hands over Chichi's cheeks closing in to her face.

He smiled even more as he kissed her on the lips as Chichi's eyes widen. She slowly closed them as she kissed him back. Both of them not wanting to let go continued and occasionally stopped for a breath of air. A few minutes past by as they both finally let go. Goku picked her up and took her to the backyard setting her down.

" Pretty day today isn't it?" Goku asked Chichi as she sighed and said " Yeah a very pretty day,"

Goku glanced over at Chichi looking straightforward. He smiled and put his hands on Chichi's sides. He then began to tickle her as she began laughing.

" Goku stop!" Chichi said laughing nonstop as he started laughing also.

Chichi started tickling back as he stopped and grabbed her arms quickly.

" No fair," Chichi said as he laughed and said " Oh well,"

He then picked her up in his arms and flew over the orchards and lake.

" Goku I forgot to tell the others that you were up," Chichi said as Goku kissed her on the lips and said " It can wait,"

She smiled at him as they continued flying through all of the places nearby, spending time together like the good old days.

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it and again sorry for the long wait. **

**Next time: Both Goku and Chichi return home to tell the others that he's alright. What will their reactions be? And will Kyu find them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Bye! **

**~Dragonballzfangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone! Here's the new chapter I'm sure you all have been waiting for and sorry for the late update! Read at the end of the chapter to get some information!**

**I do not own Dragon ball z or the characters!**

**Let's move on!**

**Moments together cut short**

" Chichi do you want to stop there?" Goku asked hugging her tightly with his arms on her waist.

" It looks nice, why not?" she said as Goku began nuzzling her neck with his nose, making her giggle.

" Goku," Chichi said through giggles " Were here,"

Goku stopped and look down at the ground. Chichi was right they were finally close to where he wanted to take Chichi.

" Look at that, hehe, I was about to fly right passed it," Goku said laughing as he quickly landed near a big beautiful waterfall.

Goku let go of her when they landed, as she stared at the wonderful scenery. The air smelled sweet like a bouquet of flowers. The waterfall barely made any noise as the water ran, pouring the water into the big clear lake. Chichi clasped her hands together holding them up to her neck as her eyes glowed at the amazing sight.

Goku walked up to her, putting his arm around her waist saying in a soft voice " Nice isn't it?"

" It's more than nice, it's lovely," Chichi said as she took one of Goku's hands into hers.

" Glad to hear that you like it," Goku said kissing her on the cheek.

Chichi smiled at him as she moved towards the waterfall with Goku.

" Where are we going?" Goku asked as Chichi replied " Going for a nice swim,"

She let go of his hand and ran over to the lake, stopping at the edge of the lake.

_Time to swim! _She thought as she dived into the water.

Goku smiled and removed only his shirt running towards the water saying " Here I go!"

As he ran he stopped a few feet away from the lake as he heard a huge explosion behind him. He quickly turned around as his eyes widen. Yells and screams could be heard from the distance. Then Goku saw a bunch of planes and helicopters heading towards the direction they were at.

_No way are they getting anywhere near Chichi,_ Goku thought as he quickly ran back grabbed his shirt and put it on saying " Chichi swim back over here!"

Chichi blinked twice and then swam back as Goku ran back to her, lifting her out of the water.

" Hold on to me ok?" he said as Chichi quickly tighten her grip on Goku's shoulders.

Goku wrapped an arm around Chichi and shot up into the air with her. Chichi closed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth.

_Can't those people leave us alone already? _Chichi thought as Goku kept flying faster.

**At Capsule corp.:**

" Bulma! What's going on? Where's my mom and dad?" Goten asked as Bulma broke the tip of a pencil she was writing with.

" Goten for the millionth time, I can't tell you!" Bulma said loudly as Goten said back to her " That's wasn't the millionth time, I've only asked you three times,"

Bulma's eye began to twitch as she yelled out " VEGETA!"

_Now what does that idiotic woman want? _Vegeta thought as he ate a few more pieces of watermelon.

He walked up the stairs in no hurry and reached the top of the stairs. Vegeta the walked over to his room and opened the door, seeing Bulma almost breaking a pencil in her hand.

" What do you want?" he asked in a non caring voice.

" Can you take Goten and Trunks out so I can finish researching?" Bulma asked as Vegeta just huffed and said " Come on kid, let's go,"

" But…," Goten began saying as Vegeta glared at him.

" Ok fine," Goten said as he walked out the door.

" You owe me for this," Vegeta said glaring at Bulma as she waved for Vegeta to leave.

" I don't even understand why I do things for you," Vegeta said as Bulma quickly said " Because I'm pretty and you love me,"

Vegeta made a face and said " Your out of your mind!"

Bulma laughed at what she said as Vegeta slammed the door shut.

**Over at Kara's home:**

" Where's the device Bulma gave me?" Goku asked searching around with Chichi.

" How would I know? You lose everything," Chichi said as she heard Goku say " No I don't,"

" Sure Goku, I've lived almost all my life by your side," Chichi said raising her voice.

" And your point?" Goku asked a little angrily bumping into something.

" Forget it Goku!" Chichi said as she sat still, hiding her face with her hands.

" Chichi what are you talking about!" Goku said out loud turning around to see his wife.

He saw that she was crying, rubbing her eyes once in a while. She soon took her hands off of her face and touched her scar. It was glowing and causing her shoulder to hurt badly. Chichi then began to scream out from the pain.

" Chichi?" Goku said rushing over to her side.

" Did…did I hurt you?" Goku asked as he hugged her as she shook her head no and said " Kyu is coming,"

Goku picked Chichi up and carried her over to the basement door as he spotted the device Bulma gave him. He sped walked and picked it up rushing down the stairs with Chichi in his arms trying to resist the urge of crying again. Goku quickly sat down with Chichi in his arms.

" Shh…try not to cry anymore, they might hear you," Goku said softly to Chichi as she nodded her head laying her head on his chest.

Goku then turned the device on as he saw Bulma's name flash several times. After a few seconds Bulma finally popped up on the screen.

" Goku!" Bulma said happily as Goku smiled at her and said " Heya Bulma, umm could you not talk or yell out loud? Kyu's and his men are coming,"

" Oh no! Sorry so what are you waiting for to kill them?" Bulma asked as Goku replied " Kara, a girl I met here went out to find someone who could rebuild the ship, so that's why I haven't done anything I'm afraid that they'll find out that she's been helping me out and try to hurt her,"

" Oh you should of told me, I would of made another ship," Bulma said " You know what, I'll get started on it and I'll tell the others to come so you'll beat those wimps no problem,"

" Ok how long will it take you to make one?" Goku asked as Bulma said " Umm I think about a week and three days,"

" What? But the one you made me only took you a few minutes to make," Goku said with a worried look.

" No Goku, I'm going to make one even better than that one, it will take us only a day to get there," Bulma said smiling " Do you think you could wait that long?"

" Yeah I guess," Goku said as he heard someone knocking on the door.

" I got to go Bulma, see ya!" Goku whispered quickly as Bulma waved quickly and turned the device off.

Chichi was clinging on to Goku's shoulders as Goku flew up to a hidden spot pulling Chichi closer to him.

He heard the men walking around saying " We don't see anyone here,"

" Check below, they might be hiding," Kyu said as he pointed to the basement door.

The men opened the door and ran down the stairs searching.

" There's nothing here, let's go," one of the men said as Goku smiled.

They left the house without another word. Goku lowered down with Chichi in his arms as he walked back upstairs. He put Chichi down on the couch as she opened her eyes.

" Hey Chichi, are you feeling better?" Goku asked as she nodded her head yes.

" That's good, oh and Chichi were going to be here for one more week," Goku said as she opened her eyes fully and asked " Why?"

" Bulma and the others are coming," Goku said " And Bulma's building a ship that will bring her and the others here in a day,"

" Oh so I guess were going to have to hid in here longer," Chichi said sighing as Goku smiled at her and said " I guess were going to spend a lot more time together,"

He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips as he picked her up and sat down laying her on his lap moving her hair off of her face. She looked up at him and smiled as they both kissed each other smiling.

**Two weeks later:**

" Chichi where are my boots?" Goku asked as Chichi popped her head out of the kitchen and said " Their by the door,"

" Thanks Chi! I'm going out to go pick some fruit," Goku said as he walked over to Chichi and kissed her on the cheek.

He then walked over to the front door and opened it up, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Well I would think Bulma would be done with the ship, I guess she's going to take longer than she said " Goku thought as he walked down the usual path he took to get to the orchards.

He picked a few fruits and walked back to the house. As he walked inside, he saw Chichi on the device. He walked into the kitchen and dropped the fruit he picked out into a basket. He then walked into the living room and sat down beside Chichi.

" Well look who finally showed up," Goku heard Bulma say as he looked over at Chichi.

" Their on there way here," Chichi said smiling at Goku as he said " That's awesome! Are you guys close?"

" Umm yeah I think in about an hour more until we arrive," Bulma said as Goten and Gohan's faces appeared on the front screen.

" Hey mom, dad!" Gohan said smiling as Goten began asking " Where are you two? Are you ok?"

Goku and Chichi's eyes were wide open and Chichi smiled and said " Yes were fine, how have you two been?"

" We've been fine just that Goten is driving everyone crazy with his questions," Gohan said as Goten glared at him.

" Can you two move to the side? I have to finish talking to your parents," Bulma said as both boys moved out of the way.

" Hey Bulma, the boys haven't gave you a hard time, have they?" Goku said grinning a little.

" Oh no, they both have behaved like little angels," Bulma said as Goku started laughing.

" Well call us when you arrive," Goku said as Chichi smiled and waved goodbye.

" Ok see you two later," Bulma said as the device turned off.

" It's time for me to get ready," Goku said as he walked passed Chichi upstairs.

_I hope nothing wrong happens, _Chichi thought as she got up and went to the bathroom to change herself into different clothes.

**And that's it everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading chapters lately. Something was going wrong with my account, but now it's fixed and I'll be uploading more often! So be on the look out for more chapters!**

**Next time: **

**Kara finally arrives at her home. Bulma and the others arrive too. Will they begin to attack Kyu? And will Goku unleash his full power? Be on the watch to find out!**

**Please read and review!**

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story and as a little heads up the story is close to finishing so yeah! Thank you for the reviews very much! **

**I do not DBZ or the characters!**

**Let's go on with the chapter!**

**Arrival**

The sun was shining brightly against the blue sky. Birds chirping and flying around, Butterflies fluttering about, a very scared woman and one very angry man.

Chichi was sitting down on the steps in front of the door with her hands on her cheeks thinking about the future events that were going to take place in a few more minutes. She was getting a very bad feeling that something unforgettable was going to happen. Goku was standing beside her with his eyes closed. He was excited that this day finally had come. The only thing that was worrying him was that Kara still hadn't arrived. He sighed and opened his eyes to see the sun shining down on him.

Good it's still isn't dark yet, he thought to himself as he sat down.

Goku looked over at Chichi, seeing that her face was turning a bit pale. He put an arm around her as she looked at him startled.

" Sorry if I scared you," he said as she gave him a smile and said " It's ok, you didn't scare me,"

Goku smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek. She cuddled next to him, laying her head on the side of his arm.

" I love you Goku," she said in a soft voice as she took his hand into hers and squeezed it saying " I hope this won't be the last time I'll be saying this to you,"

Goku flinched a little and said " Chichi don't worry, it won't be the last time, I'll kill that so called prince Kyu! He won't ever get anywhere near you I can promise you that,"

Chichi just took in Goku's words as he looked up into the sky.

He won't win, he thought as his eyes narrowed angrily.

" Hello!" a voice said in the distance laughing.

Goku turned to look at his left side, seeing Kara running towards him and Chichi.

" He hey! You made it just in time!" Goku said as Kara reached the house.

" Yes, I was worried of what might of happen to you two," Kara said as she straighten up and exhaled out.

" But other than that, I have some bad news," Kara said " I couldn't find anyone who could fix your ship,"

" It's alright, a friend of mine in earth is coming this way," Goku said as Chichi opened her eyes and looked over at Kara.

" Hi," Chichi said smiling at the girl.

" Hello, are you feeling alright?" Kara asked as Chichi said " Not really, but why do you ask?"

" You look a bit pale," Kara said as Chichi touched her face.

" Uh Chichi are you feeling alright?" Goku asked as he notice that his wife's face was pale.

" Never felt better," Chichi said as she gave Goku a small smile.

Goku grinned at her and then said to Kara " By the way, thanks for letting us stay here,"

" It's no problem at all," Kara said as Goku stood up quickly.

" What is it Goku?" Chichi asked as Goku said " Their here!"

" What?" Chichi asked as she looked up into the sky.

She saw many people coming towards them. Chichi soon saw that it was Bulma and the others.

" Hey!" Goku said out loud waving at the group as they landed.

Chichi soon saw that Gohan and Goten were here also. She couldn't believe that her boys were here.

" Mom!" Goten said happily as he ran straight towards Chichi, giving her a hug.

" Goten stop, you might hurt mom," Gohan said as Chichi smiled at her older son and said " It's alright Gohan, he's not hurting me,"

Goku smiled down at Goten as he ruffled his youngest son's head as Goten smiled up at him. He passed Gohan as they said hi to each other.

" Goku it felt like ages since we've all seen you," Yamcha said as they both laughed.

" So you guys ready to fight?" Goku said as Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien nodded their heads.

Vegeta just looked away from him with a nod.

" Alright I guess we should get going," Goku said as he turned to the girls and his sons and said " Let's go,"

Goku looked at Kara and said " Are you going to come along with us?"

Kara's eyes soon widen and the shook her head saying " If you think I will be needed,"

Goku thought for a moment and said " Sure why not, you know more about this planet then us,"

" Then ok I will go along," Kara said as Goku told everyone to group up.

Here we go, he thought as he instant transmitted all of them close to the castle.

" Alright you guys, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Gohan go distract the guards so Vegeta and I can get through,"

" Why distract them? I'm going to kill them instead," Piccolo said as the other guys agreed.

" Well ok then, go for it," Goku said and then looked over at the girls and Goten.

" Alright Kara you come along with me, and Chichi, Bulma stay here," Goku said as the two woman looked at him with frowns on their faces.

" Goten stay here and protect your mother and Bulma ok?" Goku said as his son nodded giving him a thumbs up.

" Alright let's move out!" Goku said as they all started running to the front of the castle.

" Well it's been quiet a while since I've seen you darling," a voice said as Bulma, Chichi and Goten all looked to see Kyu smirking.

" Hey you stay away from my mom!" Goten said as he jumped in front of Bulma and Chichi.

" Hmm…what a annoying little son you have," Kyu said as he stepped back once and began to gather energy in his hand.

" Move out of the way your I'll blast you, you little brat," Kyu said angrily as Chichi's eyes widen and yelled out " GOKU!"

Kyu then sent the blast right towards Goten at a very fast speed.

" NO!" Chichi and Bulma yelled out as Goten eyes widen.

**Oooh a cliffhanger! Stay tune to find out what happens to Goten!**

**Please read and Review!**

**~dragonballzfangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! **

**I do not own DBZ or the characters. **

**Run!**

" No!" Chichi and Bulma yelled out as Goten's eyes widen.

His eyes narrowed as he pushed both Bulma and Chichi and himself away from the blast.

" Ya missed!" Goten said laughing as Kyu's eyes widen with anger.

" Come back here you little rut!" he yelled out as Goten threw a blast right towards him.

Goten took the spare time he got and started running away with Bulma and Chichi.

" Ahh! All this running is messing up my hair!" Bulma said out loud panicked.

" Bulma what's more important, your hair or you life?!" Chichi asked loudly.

" Dad!" they both heard Goten say excitedly.

" What?!" both Bulma and Chichi said as they saw Goku running right towards them.

He took both Chichi and Bulma in one of this arms and shot up into the air. Goten followed his father as Kyu started yelling.

_That guy is crazy, _Goku thought as Vegeta flew over to where Goku was going to land.

" Kakarrot give Bulma to me," Vegeta said as Goku landed on the building Vegeta was standing on.

Goku let go of Bulma as she ran over to Vegeta.

" Let's take them somewhere away from that crazy maniac," Vegeta said as Goten pulled on his father's gi.

Goku looked over at him as Goten asked " What about me?"

" Go over there with the others," Goku said as Chichi quickly said " No Goku! Let him come along too,"

" Chichi…he'll be fine," Goku said as Goten smiled at his mother and said " Yeah mom, I'll be perfectly fine,"

Chichi looked at her son with pleading eyes. Goten just waved and flew off. Chichi tighten her grip on Goku's waist as she looked down.

_Be safe, _Chichi thought as she was lifted off of the building and in no time was in the air.

Goku looked at his wife. She didn't look to well at all. But what could he do? He was about to fight a crazy man that surely wasn't going to hold back. Goku then remembered that he could talk to Chichi through their minds.

_I hope this works_, Goku thought as he tried reaching Chichi.

" _Chichi? Are you ok?" _Goku said to her through telepathy.

" _Yes I'm fine," _Chichi thought back.

" _Ok don't worry about anything, _he won't touch you ever again," Goku thought.

" _Yeah I know, Goku I…I don't want…," _Chichi began to think as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" Shh don't worry about anything," Goku said to her as she nodded her head.

" Over there Kakarrot," Vegeta said a little ahead.

" Alright," Goku said as they sped over to a forest area.

They both landed on the ground, near a lot of trees.

" You two stay here and don't move," Vegeta said as Goku added " Unless if they landed here,"

" Yeah we get the picture, were not dumb," Bulma said as Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

" Let's go Kakarrot," Vegeta said as he elevated a little off of the ground.

" Ok bye Bulma, Chichi," Goku said as he left with Vegeta.

In no time at all, they disappeared from their sight.

" There they go again," Bulma said as she sighed and sat down on the ground.

" You know Chichi, it seems like you and Goku have a very good bond together," Bulma said as Chichi looked over at Bulma.

" You know something Bulma, I feel like there's something else that's bonding us even more," Chichi said as she turned to look at the sky.

" And what is it?" Bulma asked curiously straightening up.

" I think were expecting a…," Chichi said turning around to see Bulma struggling to get away from someone.

" Chichi run!" Bulma managed to say as Chichi quickly ran behind the tree.

She saw that it was one of Kyu's men. The man turned to look at her as he let go of Bulma.

" Well I guess I'll take the prize back to prince Kyu," the man said as Chichi got into fighting position.

" That is if you can beat me," Chichi said as she charged over at him.

In a quick second she stopped and fell to the floor. Something was hurting her body.

" Oh no," she said as the man walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

" No! let me go!" Chichi said trying to pull away from him.

" Your coming back to the castle," the man said as he grabbed her firmly by the arms.

" You can't do this!" Chichi said loudly trying to get away from him.

" I already have," the man said as he tied her hands up.

" You all are going to pay for this," Chichi said angrily.

" Goku where could you be?" Bulma said from where she was sitting.

_What am I doing? I should be helping Chichi," _Bulma thought as she looked behind the tree.

_But how? I don't even know how to fight," _Bulma thought as she stood up and clenched her fist.

" I'll try anyways," Bulma said as she was about to run towards the man as a huge explosion suddenly stopped her in her tracks.

" What in the…ahhh!" Bulma screamed as she felt someone tying her hands together.

" Bulma try to get away!" Chichi said loudly as she struggled to get up on her feet.

" Well I think Prince Kyu might change his mind after seeing you," the man said as he started laughing.

" What are you talking about you creep?!" Bulma asked as she tried getting away from him.

" Prince Kyu is looking for a strong woman to give him a child," the man said " And the woman over there is his choice,"

" You people are horrible," Bulma said through clenched teeth.

" Hush already," the man said as he took both Chichi and Bulma on his shoulders and flew off.

" Don't ever mess with my wife again!" Goku yelled out as he sent a huge ki blast towards Kyu.

" Hahaha, your wife will be better off with me, rather than with you," Kyu said as he began to throw kicks and punches towards Goku.

" Prince Kyu! I have found her and another woman also," the loyal servant said as Kyu stopped a flew back away from Goku.

" Perfect," Kyu said as Goku and Vegeta both looked over at the man.

Both saw that he was holding Chichi in one shoulder and Bulma on the other one.

" NO!" Goku yelled out as Kyu and the servant disappeared from sight.

Goku eyes widened as he felt himself lower down to the ground. He took her away again. Vegeta lowered down to the ground. He saw that Goku was clenching his fists tightly. His expression was hidden by his hair.

" Kakarrot what are you doing standing around for? Aren't you going to go after him?" Vegeta asked in a rather angry voice.

" I…I can't take it anymore,"Goku said as he raised his face, his expression completely flushed with anger.

Vegeta stepped back from him as Goku suddenly began to yell. His power raising rapidly as he transformed into a super sayian. Goku then kept raising his power until he reached super Saiyan two.

Vegeta flew up and asked " Are you done?"

Goku looked up at him and said " Yeah, let's go,"

Vegeta and Goku both shot up into the sky, ready to destroy anything in their path to save their wives.

This will be enough power to destroy Kyu, I won't even need to go super Saiyan three, " Goku thought as he kept flying.

A few moments past by as Bulma and Chichi were taking to a different places.

" No…don't hurt Bulma," Chichi said as the pain she was feeling was getting worse.

" Don't worry about her, she's not that important to me," Kyu said as Chichi was placed on a bed.

" Check to see what's casing her pain," Kyu commanded as he lowered hiss face inches away from Chichi's " Soon you will give me a powerful offspring and then will be of no use to me,"

" You…liar," Chichi managed to say as Kyu smiled down at her saying " I have a good way of tricking people, don't I?"

" Hmph! You'll never replace Goku ever, even if you were going to keep me," Chichi said as she turned her face way from his.

" Sure and you think that hurts me? Hahaha don't make me laugh," Kyu said as he point to the doctors to go to Chichi.

_Might as well check on the other one, _Kyu thought as he left the room to check on Bulma.

Bulma was chained to a wall, helpless.

_If only I knew how to fight_, she thought as she pulled on the chains.

" Why me?" Bulma said out loud as Kyu stepped into the room.

" Well I see you have woken up," Kyu said walking over to Bulma.

" Are you ok chained up?" Kyu asked as Bulma looked at him.

The young man had blue green eyes. Bulma began to gaze into his eyes as a sharp pain began to hurt her shoulder.

_Vegeta, _she quickly thought as she looked away.

" Hmm looks like you aren't the type to give in so easily," Kyu said as he whispered in her ear " You and your friends are pitiful, giving in to those heartless Saiyans,"

" Yeah sure, you're even more heartless…no even worse," Bulma said as she huffed.

" Alright, stay with that Saiyan, makes you worthless like them," Kyu said as Bulma opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

" Shut up! You can't insult my friends and my Vegeta like that!" Bulma said loudly, anger filing her up.

" Sadly for you I can, but I won't anymore," Kyu said as he began leaving.

" Walk away, and don't come back!" Bulma said loudly as Kyu simply began laughing.

What a loud mouth she is, Kyu thought closing the door shut behind him.

" Prince Kyu, we are done examining the woman," a voice said from Kyu's watch.

" Alright I'm on my way there," Kyu said as he ran down the hall to the room where Chichi was.

" I'm here," Kyu said as he saw Chichi asleep on the bed.

" Prince Kyu you must come and see this," one of the doctors said as Kyu walked over to the doctor.

" What is it?" Kyu asked as the doctor said " She's expecting a child,"

" What?!" Kyu said in a confused tone.

" Other than that, nothing else is wrong,"

" But how could she be having a child, unless that child is Goku's," Kyu said as he looked at Chichi.

" But he will never find out," Kyu said as he moved over to Chichi.

" Take her to one of the healing tanks," Kyu ordered as the doctors followed his order.

" It seems like those Saiyans are coming," Kyu said as he moved out of the room.

He ran down the hall until he reached the huge door leading outside.

"We're going to be attacked anytime soon, keep your guard up!" Kyu commanded as he waited for Goku's arrival.

" Here he comes with some others," Kyu said as slowly Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo landed on the ground.

Goku stood out the most because of his transformation.

" So we meet again," Kyu said as Goku just looked at him with anger in his eyes.

" Yeah only with one difference," Goku said as Vegeta, Gohan and Goten ascended into Super Saiyans all at once.

_What in the world? _Kyu thought as he saw four Saiyans in front of him.

" Why don't we start, unless you decide to forfeit that is," Goku said in a low voice smirking.

" Don't make me laugh, let's start this then," Kyu said as they all got in a fighting stance.

It's now or never, Goku thought as he charged right at Kyu as the others charged at Kyu's men.

**And finished! **

**Please read and review! **

**~Dragonballzfangirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Here's the last chapter of the story, and thank you all for commenting and reading. I should be out with another story, and I wanted to ask which should I do first, a BxV fanfic or another GxC fanfic? Leave a comment of which one I should write first! Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own DBZ or the characters, so let's move on! **

**Fighting for good**

" Haaa!" Goku bellowed as he took the first move towards Kyu.

The other men attacked as only Goku and Kyu were up in the air.

" Don't ever mess with my wife again!" Goku shouted as he threw another punch at Kyu.

" Oh shut up, you didn't even spend anytime with her," Kyu said with a smirk on his face as he punched Goku right in the face.

Kyu then began to gather up energy as Goku quickly moved away from Kyu's view.

_So he's already trying to blast me, that's not much of a surprise, _Goku thought as he too was trying to gather energy for a Kamehameha.

" Guys move out of the way!" Goku shouted from above to his friends and sons.

The Z fighters saw what Goku was trying to do and few up quickly, leaving only Kyu and his men as targets.

_Perfect, _Goku thought as his hand began to glow a dark blue as he gathered more energy in his hands.

" Kaaa…mee…haa…mee…HAAA!" Goku shouted as the energy blast covered them all.

Gohan and Goten both did it also and the others did their special blast.

They all watched as the fog disappeared and only ashes of the men were left.

Goku leveled down and slowly flew down to the ground. As his foot touched the ground, he saw a hand wrap around his ankle.

" Please spare me," the man said weakly, coughing.

" Fine, I'll spare you, but never again do I want any of your people on earth, do you understand?" Goku asked the weak man.

" Yes…," the man said as he began laughing.

_What the…, _Goku thought as he began to feel a shock going through his body.

Goku kicked away from the man's grasp, and jumped back.

" Well I'm not exactly gone am I?" the man said as he got up from the ground.

" No I guess not, can you guys handle him?" Goku asked as he backed away.

" I have to go find Chichi," Goku said as he nodded to the others and left to find his wife.

_Chichi where are you? _He thought running through the long hall.

The hall went on and on, not one door in sight. Goku stopped himself and looked around. Nothing but gray walls.

" What? It's impossible that there isn't a door," Goku said to himself as he tried finding Chichi or Bulma's ki.

_Hmm…I feel Chichi's ki right in front of me, _Goku thought as he got an idea.

" I bet the doors are painted the same color as the walls! So the door should be right here," Goku said as he kicked the suppose to be wall.

The door fell to the ground with a loud thud. Goku stepped in quickly and saw a few people standing beside a tank.

" Hey! Who's in there?" Goku asked as the doctors blocked the view.

" No one that belongs to you," the doctors said as Goku got in a fighting stance.

" Then I'll just have to force you to move," Goku said as he smirked.

" Fine," the doctors said as they all ran off.

" That was to easy, they actually thought I was going to hurt them," Goku said as he straighten up smiling.

He stepped closer to the tank and saw Chichi in it. He didn't think a second more and punched the glass tank. He didn't mind the pain of the glass and took his wife into his arms.

" Chichi?" Goku asked his wife as she opened her dark eyes.

" Goku…is that you?" Chichi asked rubbing her eyes.

" Yeah," Goku said as she stopped and looked over at him.

Their eyes locked into place as Chichi began to cry. Goku got worried as she put her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. Goku just put one of his arms around her waist.

" Oh Goku, I missed you so much," Chichi said as she took her arms off of his sides and looked at him " I thought I wasn't going to see you or the kids again,"

" You thought we were going to lose?" Goku asked with an eyebrow raised up.

" No…ok just a little," Chichi said as she looked at him and said " So what were you going to…,"

Before Chichi could finish her sentence, Goku was already kissing her on the cheek. He backed up and said " That,"

Chichi just smiled at him and then said " I almost forgot to ask you, did you already get Bulma?"

Goku quickly stood up scared and said " I almost forgot about her,"

Chichi got up and just looked at him with a annoyed look.

" See? I really do need you in my life to remind me of things," Goku said as Chichi looked at him angrily.

" I was just kidding, I love you very much now, let's go find Bulma," Goku said pulling his wife out the door.

" Thanks Goku," Chichi said as she ran down the hallway, holding Goku's hand.

" You're welcome," he said as he stopped and crashed his lips against hers.

He smiled at her and stared running ahead of her.

Same old Goku, Chichi thought as she started running behind him.

Goku stopped in front of the wall and punched through it. He stepped in and saw Bulma with her head down.

" Bulma!" he said as the couple walked over to her.

Bulma raised her head up with her eyes wide opened.

" Goku!" Bulma said happily " Could you break these chains?"

Goku nodded his head yes, but then stopped and said " I might hurt your arms,"

" Hold on, I think those are the keys," Chichi said as she walked quickly over to the gray set of keys.

She walked back and tried all of the keys.

" No of these are working," Chichi said a bit frustrated as she tried a small golden looking key.

The key worked as Chichi unlocked both locks around Bulma's hands.

" Now let's get out of here!" Bulma said as she and Chichi ran out the door first.

Goku followed behind as he sighed. It was all over. Everything would be back to normal.

I hope Chichi doesn't get upset at me anymore," Goku thought as he heard a voice say in his mind don't worry, she'll never leave your side.

Goku smiled as he ran out of the building crashing into someone.

" Oops sorry," Goku said as he saw it was Bulma.

" Could you be more careful?" she asked him as he just shrugged his shoulders.

" Dad!" Goku heard Goten say.

Goku smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

" Well I guess we should get going," Goku said as the others agreed.

They flew over to where they left the ship. Goku carried Chichi in his arms and Vegeta held on to Bulma's waist. They all lowered down and walked over to the ship. It was in good shape.

" I'll go in first and check to see if everything is working properly," Bulma said as she stepped in.

" Hey Bulma, I'm going to go do something right now ok?" Goku said as Bulma gives him a thumbs up.

" Where are you going?" Chichi said as Goku said " To say bye to Kara,"

" Ok tell her that I say thank you for everything," Chichi said as Goku said " Ok bye,"

Goten and Gohan watched their father fly off.

" Hey mom, where's dad going?" Gohan asked as Chichi turned around to see both of her boys.

" He's going to say bye to Kara," Chichi said as she picked Goten up.

Gohan just nodded his head and looked into the sky.

Goku landed in front of Kyu's castle where he left Kara. He saw the girl with three other guys. Goku quickly lowered down and saw that it was Krillin, Tien and Yamcha.

" Oh hey guys, wow I almost forgot that you guys were still here," Goku said as he looked over at Kara.

" Do you want me to take you home?" Goku asked as Kara said " It's fine, I can go alone,"

" No way, you should be taken home," Krillin said as Goku took Kara's hand.

" Hold my hand tight, I'll take you home fast," Goku said as Kara nodded her head.

" Hey guys, go back to the ship, the others are there," GOku said as the others waved and flew off.

Goku flew off the ground and into the sky. Kara held on tightly with both of her hands. A few minutes later passed by and soon they were at the house. Goku lowered down to the ground and let go of Kara's hand.

" Thank you, " Kara said as Goku said " No problem and thanks for everything,"

" You're welcome! I hope you and your wife have a wonderful life together," Kara said as Goku smiled and said " Thanks and goodbye!"

" Goodbye!" Kara said as Goku waved and flew off.

What a nice girl, Goku thought as he thought of the possibility of having a daughter.

He smiled at the thought of having another child and flew off.

" What's taking Goku so long?" Chichi asked looking up into the sky.

" I don't know, he probably stopped to talk to someone," Bulma said as she kept checking the ship.

" I guess he could be," Chichi said as she sighed and sat down beside her youngest son.

She looked at Goten and smiled. He looked so much like Goku. Goten looked up at his mom and smiled brightly.

" Hey guys!" they heard a voice say.

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw Krillin smiling at them with Tien and Yamcha.

" Well look at that, you guys finally appear," Bulma said as she stood up smiling.

" Duh, why would we stay here?" Yamcha asked Bulma as she said " Shut up Yamcha! I wasn't just asking you,"

" Goku kinda forgot about us and not to mention Kara too," Krillin said as he folded his arms across his chest.

" I didn't forget, it kind of missed my mind," they heard a voice say behind them.

It was Goku looking at everyone who came to this planet to help him and Chichi.

" Goku's back!" Krillin said as Bulma said " Well that should do it, let's all get out of here,"

They all headed towards the ship as Goku sighed. He walked oveer to Chichi and said " It's finally over,"

" I know, what a relief," Chichi said as they both held hands, walking into the ship together.

**And that is it! Thanks to everyone who read this story and the next chapter will be the epilogue. Again thanks very much!**

**Please read and review!**

**~Dragonballzfangirl20 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Here's the epilogue for this story! Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed! **

**I don't own DBZ or the characters, they both belong to Akira Toriyama!**

**Let's continue on! **

**Chikura**

Everything went back to the way it was. The only difference was that Goku spent more time with Chichi. Their bond was stronger than before. Also Goku and Chichi got a surprise, they were having a child. It took Chichi a few days after they came back to realize it. She hadn't shown that many signs. Probably because of everything she had gone through. Either way, she was already on her second week. Everyone felt happy for the couple. Gohan was a bit shocked and Goten was very excited. The boys both agreed they would help out in any way possible. A few months later, Chichi had her new born daughter. Unfortunately, Goku didn't get there on time to be by Chichi's side.

" Oh man, Chichi's gonna kill me," Goku said to himself as he flew to the front doors of the hospital.

He entered the building and went straight to the front desk. A blond haired woman looked up at him smiling and asked " How may I help you sir?"

" Umm…oh yeah, could you tell me what room my wife is in?" Goku asked as the woman said " What's her name?"

" Her name is Chichi Son," Goku said as she checked through some files.

" Oh here we go, and you are her husband?" the blond haired woman asked as he nodded his head yes.

" Ok follow me," she said in a cheerful tone as she and Goku walked down the halls until they reached room number 240.

" Ok your wife should be in here," the blond nurse said as they stepped inside.

Goku's eyes lit up in happiness as he saw his wife sound asleep with a little baby in her arms.

" If you need anything just press this little button by the door and a nurse will come help you," the blond haired nurse said as she waved goodbye.

" Thank you," Goku said as she responded " You're welcome,"

Goku then turned his attention to Chichi. He walked over to her bedside and softly said her name, tapping her arm gently.

Chichi soon woke up and looked up at Goku. Her facial expression changed quickly into a very angry one.

" Goku I can't believe you weren't here to witness the birth of our only daughter!" Chichi said loudly as Goku backed away from her.

" I'm sorry Chichi, I kinda forgot about it," He said sheepishly as she saw her daughter was awake.

" Hello baby," Chichi said touching her daughter's nose, forgetting all about what she was yelling about.

' _Wow, even my little girl is protecting me from her mother,' _Goku thought as he extended his arms out.

" Can I hold her Chichi?" Goku asked as Chichi faced him.

" Yes you can, after all you are her father but make sure you be careful," Chichi said as she handed the little girl to Goku.

" Aw don't worry Chichi, I've held babies before," Goku said as he carefully took his baby from Chichi's arms into his.

He noticed that she looked very similar to Chichi. The only difference was her eyes that looked like his. He sensed her ki too. She sure was powerful just like her brothers.

" Goku?" Chichi asked as Goku snapped out of his thoughts and asked " What is it Chichi?"

" What should her name be?" She asked as Goku looked up at the ceiling and said " I don't know, why don't you pick out a name for her,"

Chichi sat up on the hospital bed and thought of a name.

" Well…we could name her Chikura," Chichi said as Goku looked at her saying " Yeah, that's a great name!"

" Hi Chikura," Goku would say to the little bundle of joy in his arms.

Chikura began giggling at her father as he would make funny faces. She would smile and raise her arms to her father's face. Goku would just stare at her confusedly, while Chichi would just smile.

' _He didn't make it to see her born, but at least he came to see her today,' _Chichi thought as both father and daughter grinned at each other happily.

**And that is it! I hope you liked the story and yes today I'm going to post the new story up! So be on the look out! **

**Please read and review!**

**~dragonballzfangirl20**


End file.
